Brithday
by animefreakandmangafreak1333
Summary: Its Sakura's Birthday, what will  happen? Read and find out, plus I can't make a summary to save my life. One shot. Please read and review!


Disclaimer/Other stuffs: I don't own Naruto, yea. Well, I might make a real story soon so yep! Look out for it and my other one shots.

Birthday 

"I am leaving!" Sakura yelled.

"Alright, Sakura. Come home right after school. Your father and I have a surprise for you." Sakura's mom said.

"Hai."

Sakura ran out the front door, and headed strait for the academy. Today, Sakura knew that nothing could go wrong it was her tenth birthday. No one was going to bother her today; it would be a perfect day. She got to the academy on time, and sat with Hinata. Hinata and Sakura were very close friends ever since Ino had gone to the dark side.

"Hi, Sakura-chan." Hinata said.

"Hi, Hinata-chan, Whats up?"

"Nothing really."

"Hinata-chan, today is my birthday!"

"Oh, Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!"

"Thanks."

"Oh, so finally Miss. Forehead girl has finally grown, but still has that fake forehead." Ino said.

'CHAAA! THAT LITTLE PIG IS GOING TO PAY!!!' Inner Sakura thought.

"No one asked you over here so beat it, Ino pig!!!" Sakura yelled. She was standing now. Sakura's inner self was starting to take over.

"Awwwwww. Did I strike a nerve?" Ino said. Ino's followers were right behind her.

'I just remembered something.' Sakura thought.

"SHUT UP INO!" Sakura yelled. There sensei came in, just as it was getting worse for Sakura.

"Ino and Sakura sit down NOW!" He yelled. Sakura thought that she was going to cry.

'I forgot my lunch…'

'HOW COULD WE FORGET FOOD??!!!!' Sakura's inner self yelled.

'I don't know, I guess I forgot it in all the excitement.'

Sakura worked hard that day, and at lunch she knew she wasn't going to get anything to eat. She walked out of the classroom, and Ino was following her, but Sakura ran down the halls. She ran faster than ever. Sakura got out onto the school court yard. There was a flower field right behind the school. Sakura got there, and there was Sasuke, and some other boy, who looked much older than Sasuke. They looked a lot alike.

"Who is over there?" The older boy asked. Sakura started to tremble a little.

"Itachi-oniichan, its probably one of my fan girls who followed me out here." Saskue said.

"I AM NOT A FANGIRL I CAME OUT HERE TO GET AWAY FROM SOMEONE. NOT THAT THAT'S ANY OF YOUR BUISNESS!!!!!" Sakura yelled. Sakura looked like she was going to cry. Sasuke turned away from them, and walked past Sakura. He gave her a cold look.

'SO SCARY!'

Sakura gave him a glare of her own. Sasuke walked back to the academy, and was now out of ear shot.

"Whats your name?"

'What?!'

'YOUR NAME SMARTS! TELL HIM YOUR NAME!'

"Sakura, Haruno. Whats your name?"

"Itachi, Uchiha. You should ignore my brother, he isn't to nice."

"Yea, I know."

"So what was the reason that you came here?" Itachi didn't sound so horrible and mean. Sakura explained what had happened.

"Oh so, Sakura-chan today is your tenth birthday? Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Itachi-san."

"You don't have a lunch, do you?"

"No, I forgot to get it from my mom."

"Oh, then would you like to share a lunch with me?" Itachi asked. Sakura who was shy, blushed a little.

"Sure."

They ate lunch, and the bell rang. Sakura got up and was about to hurry when she yelled over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Itachi-san, for lunch."

"No problem Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and ran into the school building in a rush.

'He was too cool!'

'Yea, I can't believe that's Sasuke-kun's older brother.'

'Yea.'

Sakura was on time to class. She told Hinata of her encounter during the break they had.

"That's great Sakura-chan. Plus, you got to eat something." Hinata smiled at her friend.

"True. And he was really nice, unlike Sasuke."

They laughed, packed there things, and left. Sakura went strait home, and Ino didn't say a word. Itachi was outside of the academy, waiting for Sasuke. Sakura got closer to him.

"Bye, Itachi-san. Thanks for lunch earlier."

"It was no problem Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and left. Sakura and Hinata said bye to each other, they both left, and Sakura ran home.

'Today was a really good day.'

'Yea.'

Sakura ran all the way home, to meet her mom and was wondering what was going to happen for her birthday. Sakura's mom was outside waiting.

"Sakura! Come inside!" Her mom yelled excitedly, Sakura's mom put a blind fold around Sakura's eyes, and when she got inside, there was a huge cake sitting on the table.

"THANK YOU MOM!" Sakura yelled so happily.

"It was no problem. Anything for you Sakura." Sakura hugged her mother.

"Oh, someone came here to give you something."

"Who?"

"They told me not to tell you who they were. They dropped it off." There was a small box, and inside was a kunai with a necklace and a note. The note said:

Dear, Sakura,

Happy Birthday, and I hope that things get better for you.

-Itachi

'THAT WAS SO NICE OF HIM!!!'

'Yea.'

"Mom, can I go out for a minute?"

"Sure."

Sakura started to run to were Sasuke lived, and on her way there, ran into Itachi. Who she hugged to death.

"Thanks so much Itachi-san."

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan."

Sakura spent the afternoon with her mom, dad, and Itachi, who she dragged over.

END!!! YES!!!! 

A/N: Ta da! The end well people I know it was kinda cheesy, I don't need that stated I cant write a great, ending to save my life among other things. So yep! I hope some of you liked it.


End file.
